


A bad day

by Talvi



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, References to Depression, depressed chester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Chester knows to let Mike know when it's going to be a bad day.
Relationships: Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda
Kudos: 11





	A bad day

Mike knew when Chester was going to have one of those days. He knew it because they had a pact. They first thing Chester did when he woke up was to text his friend and alert him. 

Then Mike would take out his car and pick him up for breakfast first, but with the intention of having him close the whole day.

Mike would take him for iced coffee and Chester would sit there, looking straight behind his friend. Mike would speak about his wife and kids, laughing here and there and Chester would just hint a smile from time to time.

“Would you like to hit the studio, man? We can record a few songs, a few tunes….?”

Sitting in the passenger’s seat, Chester would look out the window and chuckle. Mike would then drive for another hour or two before suggesting a new activity.

Talinda would call Mike sometime in the afternoon, just to make sure they were still together. Years ago, Chester would just walk away from Mike and wandered off somewhere by himself. 

Mike would suggest the studio again while the watched the sunset together. Chester, sitting in the sand, would bury his face between his knees and Mike would put a hand on his back. Talinda would call again by this time just to make sure. Just to make sure he’d come back home that night.

Mike would leave Chester at home late that day, but he would not turn off his phone. He knew he could get a call from Tal in the middle of the night, crying, not knowing where Chester could be.

Linkin Park’s lead singer would sit on the couch and hug his children. He would not say anything and everyone would understand. 

A bad day only last 24 hours.


End file.
